Usando medidas drasticas
by pazandlove
Summary: Presentado al concurso de LPDF! Harry debe cambiar el pañal de su hijo.. y sinceramente no es una situación bonita! HHr! Capitulo unico x).


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si no que a J.K.Rowling, y yo no los uso con mayores fines que el de entretenerme, escribir y dejar volar mi imaginación. No obtengo nada mas que unas palabras escritas en la pantalla de un computador, y la satisfacción de haber escrito algo con mi corazón._

_

* * *

_

_**Usando Médidas drásticas  
**Capítulo único._

_"¡Harry!"_

El oji-verde detuvo rápidamente su huida poniendo cara de susto mientras su amigo pelirrojo le miraba divertido.

_"Querida,"_ - comenzó usando el tono mas dulce que pudo sacar, a pesar de que su voz sonaba insegura_ - "Ron me ha venido a buscar. No me puedo retrasar."_

_"¡No te vas de aquí hasta que James esté mudado!" -_ la joven cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho en actitud francamente irrefutable _- "Y si te marchas por esa puerta sin haber cambiado a TU hijo ¡atente a las consecuencias! "-_ terminó con una voz fría que hizo que Harry arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión.

Ron miraba la escena dividido entre reirse abiertamente de la cara de Harry o mantenerse callado y ausente de la conversación para evitar una muerte segura a manos de su mejor amiga, Hermione.

_"Y... ¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?" -_ cuestionó Harry tratando que la voz no le temblara irremediablemente_ - "lo más bien puedes hacerlo tú, estás acostumbrada._ "

_"Es parte de tu labor como padre el mudar a James¿qué harás cuando yo tenga que salir y no haya nadie que lo pueda cuidar? Tendrás que hacerlo tú porque yo no confiaría en nadie mas para hacerlo" -_ Harry enanchó el pecho en gesto de franco orgullo cuando la oyó decir eso_ - "y debes aprender a cambiar pañales porque eso es parte de cuidarlo" -_ todo el aire acumulado se escapó rápidamente mientras parecía que se ahogaba.

_"¿Pero no puede ser otro día?" -_ dijo con voz suplicante mientras miraba amorosamente a su esposa, tratando de convencerla sino con su voz, por lo menos con su mirada_ - "te prometo que lo hago el día que tú quieras, pero hoy no. ¿Verdad que es urgente Ron?"_

_"No te preocupes Harry, si es por esto podemos llegar un poco mas tarde" -_ soltó el pelirrojo su "oportuna" intervención, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Harry y una cara de satisfacción de parte de Hermione.

_"Gracias... a-m-i-g-o." -_ susurró por lo bajo y miró de nuevo a su esposa_ - "Hermione, en serio, te lo juro por lo que mas quieras, lo haré otro día."_

La mirada de Hermione volvió a endurecerse y la fijó en los suplicantes ojos verdes de su marido.

_"No. Es hoy o nunca, ya te has zafado de esto demasiadas veces, y he agotado todos los medios posibles para que lo hagas y no han funcionado."_

_"¿Medios?" -_ la miró desconcertado_ - "¿cuáles medios?"_

Hermione se limitó a mirarle para luego darse con la palma de la mano en la frente. Ron soltó una carcajada por esto, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de Harry y el aviso de muerte si le volvía a escuchar de Hermione.

_"¿Cuales Medios?" -_ y comenzó a enumerar levatando peligrosamente la voz_ - "Primero, por el medio cariñoso, cuando te llevé amablemente con James y traté dulcemente que lo hicieras¿que hiciste? en vez de intentarlo saliste huyendo." -_ dió un paso_ - "Segundo, cuando traté de hacerlo por medio de un 'insentivo' "-_ Harry enarcó mayormente su ceja mientras Ron miraba desconcertado_ - "nada tampoco, te fuiste por el lado del insentivo y el pobre James se quedó allí todo mojado..."_

Ron soltó una risotada que se debió de haber escuchado hasta varias cuadras a la redonda, mientras el rostro de Harry adquiría diferentes tonalidades empezando por un pálido transparente hasta un fuerte y brillante rojo.

_"No.. no vi que hicieras mucho por resistirte" -_ soltó mordazmente mirándola a cabeza 'gacha'

Ahora fue el turno del rostro de Hermione adquirir el tono rojizo brillante, mientras que la sonrisa de triunfo de Harry aumentaba considerablemente, creyéndose ya el vencedor de la contienda.

Que equivocado estaba.

_"Pues si tanto crees eso, el sofá te espera esta noche y todas las que siguen, además de un racionamiento a '**pan y agua'** hasta que James tenga 2 años."_

Su cara antes triunfante sufrió un cambio al 100, recién en ese momento se percató de que la que sonreía triunfante ahora era su esposa.

_"El sofá no" -_ miró aterrado la dulce satisfacción de ella_ - "cualquier cosa menos el sofá" - _nervioso comenzó a mover sus manos y mirar a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

Miró a Ron que estaba a punto de sufrir una muerte por asfixia de tanto que se tapaba la boca. Definitivamente él no le ayudaría.

Sus ojos terminaron fijos en su hijo, que recostado en su cunita miraba atento la escena que desarrollaban sus padres, sin ni siquiera inmutarse ni asustarse por el tono de voz. Era tan lindo.

Harry sonrió embobado ante la vista de su hijo.

De 5 meses.

De repente cayó en la cuenta, James tenía 5 meses... y Hermione habló de hasta que James cumpliera los 2 años... eso eran...

¡19 meses!

Y el mundo se le vino abajo, estaba derrotado. Así que sumisamente miró a su esposa y con la mirada le dijo que había ganado. Así que, ya que mas daba.

Su esposa le miró con seriedad aun no sintiendose segura por aquella victoria, así que se dispuso a darle las instrucciones pertinentes para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Lentamente se sometió al suplicio que implicaba tener que soportar el olor que desprendía su hijo, y el asco que le daba la tarea. OK, si era un miedoso en ese punto, aunque no debiera, mas que nada era el miedo a hacer algo que no debía.

Y Hermione lo sabía, sabía que era el miedo por no saber que hacer. Que Harry había creciedo careciendo de aquel amor de padre y que por lo tanto le era dificil el hacerlo. Pero ya había agotado su paciencia y había decidido que tenía que tomar cartas mas fuertes. Al parecer lo había logrado.

Ron observaba la escena desde su rincón, miraba las expresiones de asco de su mejor amigo y estaba teniendo un fuerte debate moral sobre si tirarse al suelo para poder reirse a gusto o seguir mirando y fijarse en cada detalle para después molestar cómodamente a su amigo.

El pañal fue sacado lentamente y dejado en una silla que había frente a la cuna.

Una vez terminado el proceso y James había quedado limpio. Harry soltó el aire contenido, mientras Hermione le miraba radiante de felicidad, y se había comenzado a acercar a él abriendo los brazos.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla.

_"Harry, no te sientes en... " - _Hermione no alcanzó a terminar, Harry había sentido que algo húmedo se había pegado en sus pantalones apenas se había terminado de sentar.

Había sido demasiado para Ron. Cayó irremediablemente al suelo apretándose el estómago con sus brazos. Mientras Hermione suprimía una risita y su hijo le miraba y gorjeaba fuertemente. Se tapó la cara en una mezcla de frustración, alivio y asco.

_"No puede ser..."_

Hermione se acercó y le retiró sutilmente las manos del rostro y apartarle los brazos, para luego sentarse sobre sus rodillas y abrazarle.

_"Estuvo bien, viste que no fue tan difícil" -_ le besó dulcemente para poder calmarlo.

_"Si, no estuvo tan mal. Pero esto es asqueroso" -_ Hermione reprimió la risa.

_"No te preocupes que ya pasó."_

_"Por lo menos no tendré que irme al sofá "-_ se acercó para volver a besar a su esposa.

_"Si, pero parece que primero habrar que cambiar al pequeño Harry."

* * *

__**Notas: **Me traje el fic acá xD, lo presenté para el concurso de LPDF del Desafío, y aunque no me lo esperaba, lo gane! xD wiiieeee Loths salta x todos lados! y estoy re feliz x) asi que me lo traje por aquí para que lo lean todos los demas! xD_

_Opiniones please! **Besotes!**_

**_.Loths._**


End file.
